cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second Tiberium War
I hope that this is my longest and finest article so far - I hope. --Dthaiger 08:06, 13 May 2006 (UTC) I'm a little shakey on the Nod campaign - help would be appreciated. --Dthaiger 08:17, 13 May 2006 (UTC) What do you think? There's probably room for improvement--Dthaiger 02:53, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Somebody say something, or else I'm just babbling to myself. --Dthaiger 01:46, 17 May 2006 (UTC) *Hey just here too say I have just finished re-writing parts of this article. I think it looks pretty good now, give me feedback on what you think could be improved and i'll try my best to do it. Chaota 22:33, 2 November 2006 (UTC) You said that McNeil was almoast killed by Chandra during the training. I'm not sure if that's exactly accurate. After all, Chandra laughs at McNeil later. I think that Chandra only wanted to freak out McNeil for a few laughs. In addition, you later state in the nod segment about their civil war (although Nod would probably like to refer to it as a "consolidation of leadership"). Anyway, you state that there may have been an embedded control signal in the the tv station. I don't think that's possible. After all, if a simple TV station could be used to control cyborgs, then wouldn't the GDI satelite network be capable of doing the same. Also, then why would the GDI have needed to infiltrate the cyborg produciton plants in Firestorm. They could have downloaded the virus via TV. I think that it's more likely that the low level lieutenants of what not of Hassans forces that defected simply took their cyborgs with them, in other words, when the commanders defected, they took their troops with them. This brings up another thought. Do you think that the imprissoned commander was a defector from the TV programming?--Dreadwizard314 02:30, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Cyborgs changed hands during that mission, and I need an explanation. An embedded control signal that Hassan was using, and that Slavik, having Cabal, would be able to access, fits that description rather well. Maybe, but in that case, all the cyborgs would have changed hands, as they would all have new directives input.--Dreadwizard314 01:32, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :Cyborgs are people, so they just follow orders from their direct superior like any normal soldier. It's only when Cabal goes renegading that he starts a method of controlling cyborgs remotely. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 16:19, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Major rewrite. Why? The original article was fragmented and chaotic. The forced connecting of Nod and GDI campaign caused self-contradictions to appear and made the article nigh readable. My points: 1. Use the GDI storyline as base for the history of the conflict, as it is canonical. 2. Use material from the Nod storyline when it coherently fits. - The prologue is essential, - The starship was piloted by Vega, but crashed only ONCE, in North America (crashed spaceships of this size aren't exactly, you know, pilotable), - Slavik and Oxanna were never captured, that was a plot twist from the Nod campaign. No mention of it is made in the GDI campaign, 3. Sort out contradictions and expand on the framework. Thoughts? Mikael Grizzly 21:14, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly. Go ahead (don't nuke the entire article too much, though) --Snow93(talk) 07:55, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Will do. I hacked out overdetailed descriptions, concentrating on creating a summary of the events. The original version was good to remind me of the campaigns though. Mikael Grizzly 11:10, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Alternate Ending In Tiberium Sun, if Nod wins, that means that they launch the missile, the Philadelphia would be destroyed, McNeil would be captured and the Earth would be totally different with endless sea of Tiberium. All carbon based life would be Tiberium based life forever with no Third War starting and Kane disappears by teleporting.(Assaulthead 02:21, 1 October 2007 (UTC)) :Read the Command and Conquer Wiki:Canon. The article canon is that the Nod campaign is only canon if it dosn't conflict with the GDI storyline. --Eldarone 03:25, 1 October 2007 (UTC) New to the wiki, saw a bunch of grammatical problems with this page, so I fixed them, and added some story fleshing out. MercFox1 20:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Switch Templates IMO the "Infobox Battle" template looks a lot better than the "Infobox War" template. --Tkangaru 08:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC)